Counting Down : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: Seth takes Chloe to New York for a little tourist action. Little does she know what he's really got in store for her as her birthday is literally just around the corner. With all the shopping, dining and sightseeing Chloe still feels as if she's missing something. Will Seth be able to fill that void. This is the 6th installment of my Seth & Chloe fantasy list series. Rated-M


**Counting Down : Seth Rollins One-Shot**

"I can't believe we're finally here in New York!" Chloe smiled as she and Seth walked through JFK International Airport.

"Yeah and you're gonna love the hotel I booked for us babe" Seth grinned as they collected their luggage from the baggage claim area. Chloe stopped at the line for the rental cars and looked at Seth with confusion as she noticed he was still walking.

"Hey, where are you going babe? The rental car place is right here…" she called out to him. "Oh my bad, come with me babe. I forgot to tell you we're not renting a car" he shrugged. "And why not?" Chloe scoffed glaring at him.

"Babe...this is New York for peace sake. I figured we wouldn't bother with renting a car because there's plenty of taxis around this place" he chuckled. "Seriously?" she said folding her arms across her chest as they stood outside in the passenger pickup area.

"Yes Chloe...I figured we could just adopt the _When in Rome _theory" he chuckled. "Fine!" she shivered as the chilly northern temperatures finally started to get to her. She rolled her bags to the end of the curb and flailed her arm through the air and shouted, "Taxi…"

"See...there you go babe already settling in" Seth said rubbing a hand over her back as the taxi pulled up in front of them. "Well you said _When in Rome_" she sighed crawling into the back of the cab.

"_Where to?" _the driver asked with a very dry tone.

"Marriott Marquis on Broadway" Seth simply replied. Chloe nestled into his side in the backseat as they set off for Times Square. Given that it was only 2 days into the new year, the leftover holiday traffic in and around the city was completely chaotic. What should have been a 30 minute drive from JFK turned into an hour. When they arrived, the city was absolutely buzzing.

* * *

"_Welcome to the Marriott Marquis! My name is Evelyn, how may I assist you today?" _the elder woman behind the large desk smiled.

"Yeah, we're checking in. The last name is Rollins" Seth said leaning over the desk. He smiled back at Chloe as he placed a kiss on the back of her right hand.

_"Ah yes the presidential suite. Here are your keys Mr. and Mrs. Rollins. Please enjoy your stay!" _Evelyn smiled handing Chloe their hotel room keys. Their luggage had already been picked up by the concierge and was waiting for them at the elevator.

"We're really up on the 40th floor?" Chloe chuckled resting her head against Seth's shoulder. "Yes we are babe, it's all about the view trust me" he laughed mischievously. _**"Oh God..." **_Chloe thought rolling her eyes at Seth as they made their way to the double doors.

"_Here we are Mr. and Mrs. Rollins. Again thank you for choosing the Marriott Marquis and please enjoy your stay." _the bell boy said and smiled as Seth handed him a rather generous tip.

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes. She looked around the large extravagant room in complete awe as she made her way over to the windows. "My God...Seth this is just so beautiful" she gasped placing her hand over her heart.

"I knew you would love it...Mrs. Rollins. Damn I can't wait till we're officially married" he chuckled softly kissing her neck as he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Where would you like to go first on our tourist adventure babe? he said rubbing his hands up and down her sides absently.

Chloe broke her gaze from looking out over Times Square and turned to face Seth. "Honestly I'm up for just about anything. Since it's still early, how about we grab some breakfast then go do a little shopping?" she grinned. "Alright…" Seth nodded leading Chloe out of their room.

* * *

They had breakfast at the hotel then set out to explore the city. Chloe did some mild shopping, which to Seth mild shopping meant holding less than 8 bags. They also did a bit of sightseeing.

When they got back to their hotel it was about 5:30 in the evening. "How about we shower and take a nap? That way we can be refreshed and ready for dinner tonight." Seth shrugged looking at Chloe.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan to me. I'm gonna hit the shower, be out in a little bit" she smiled kissing his cheek. Seth playfully smacked her on the butt as she yelped making her way to the bathroom.

Once Chloe was out of sight Seth dug the aqua mint colored Tiffany's box out of his pants pocket. He looked at the diamond earrings and smiled knowing his girl would love them. He walked over to the closet and slipped the box inside the pocket of his suit jacket. He heard the shower turn off so he darted over to his suitcase to grab his things.

"Showers all yours babe…" Chloe said walking over to the bed as she towel dried her hair. "Thanks!" he grinned easing into the steam filled bathroom. "You know...I really wanna try that hot tub in there. It seems like it would be very relaxing" she shouted towards the bathroom. "Yeah...maybe later perhaps" he replied stepping into the shower.

Chloe slipped into one of Seth's t-shirts and hopped up into the king sized bed. She burrowed underneath the covers and set the alarm on her phone to wake them up around 7:45 and dozed off. Seth stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his chiseled waist as he towel dried his own hair.

He tossed the towels into the hamper and slipped on a pair of his basketball shorts crawling in behind Chloe and spooning her. He kissed her neck softly then drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

7:45 rolled around rather quickly as Chloe reached for her cell phone, Seth rolled over and turned on the bedside lamp as he sat up in the bed.

"Shall we get dressed?" he said groggily. "I guess so...honestly I could sleep till the next week" Chloe chuckled swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of re-acclimating themselves to being up and alert, Seth went into the bathroom while Chloe pulled out her dress she planned to wear that evening.

Seth used the bathroom, washed his hands and brushed his teeth before switching locations with Chloe who was entering the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. "So after dinner...I think we have a date with the hot tub" he whispered in Chloe's ear making her smile. "Count me in…" she said pinching his butt as he walked away.

30 minutes later they were out the door and headed to Del Frisco's for an intimate steak dinner.

"Whoa this place is pretty fucking rad" Seth said as they walked into the restaurant. Chloe simply smiled as she huddled closer to him while they waited for the hostess to greet them.

They sat and ate quietly in their booth just people watching. Seth smiled at the couple across from them as the guy proposed to his girl. Chloe on the other hand seemed rather out of it. She picked at her steak lazily and sipped on her water before looking up at Seth who was now solely focused on her.

"You ready to get outta here and go back to the hotel?" he asked rubbing the back of her hand. "Yes please…" she nodded with a slight pout on her face. Seth asked for the check as their meals were packed in to-go boxes.

"Babe, before we go I've got something I'd wanna give you" he smiled digging in his suit jacket's pocket. Chloe's eyes widened as she glanced down at the aqua mint colored box with the white ribbon in front of her.

"Seth...when did you find time to even go to Tiffany's?" she shrieked softly while reaching down to pick up the box. "Baby I'm known as Ninja Rollins for a reason" he chuckled at seeing how excited Chloe was. "But in all seriousness, happy early birthday gorgeous" he smiled. She gasped looking at the heart shaped, sparkling diamond earrings that were in the box.

He leaned across the table and put his lips next to her ear, "You should put those on when we get back...cause that's the only thing I want you wearing tonight" he whispered nipping at Chloe's earlobe making her shiver.

"Where the fuck is that waitress?" she huffed frantically looking around the restaurant making Seth snicker. A minute later the waitress was back thanking them for dining at their establishment as she handed Seth back his card.

"You're very welcome, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go. Have a great night!" Chloe said cutting off the waitress as she dragged Seth behind her out of the restaurant.

* * *

After a quick walk, they made their way through the hotel lobby weaving in and out of people as they finally got to the elevator. When the doors opened, Chloe almost rushed in immediately but was quickly pulled back by Seth as an elderly couple stepped off.

"Sorry..." she shrugged at them with a coy expression. _"It's alright...you kids enjoy your evening" _the elderly man said smiling at them as they rushed in with sheepish looks on their faces. "Have a great night!" Seth shouted to the couple as the elevator doors closed.

Chloe pressed the 40 button to get up to their floor as Seth pinned her against the wall shoving his tongue in her mouth. His hands ran up and down her sides pulling at her dress as she clawed at his back and shoulders while their tongues tangled effortlessly. Sensing the elevator was coming to a stop, Seth pulled away from Chloe smoothing out her dress before the doors opened.

They both gave brief smiles to the family of 3 that had just stepped on with them. Seth frowned realizing that they were only at the 22nd floor. Luckily the family got off on the 25th floor. He noticed another man running towards their elevator asking him to wait but Chloe quickly pressed the door close button and the elevator started to move again.

"You're such a bad little girl" Seth laughed. "What? I want you inside me and these damn people are holding that up! Now get over here and kiss me. After all my birthday is 20 minutes away..." she smirked pulling Seth by his tie. Their lips smashed together as he cupped her ass and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

As their tongues danced in each other's mouths, she loosened Seth's tie and started to unbutton his dress shirt while his hand slipped underneath her coat to unzip the back of her dress. Finally the elevator stopped on their floor and Seth stepped off bracing Chloe with one arm and searching for the key card with the other. _**"Thank God for CrossFit" **_he thought as he lowered Chloe back to her feet.

He flicked the card through the slot and had the door open in a flash. Chloe tossed their food on the counter before shrugging out of her coat and making a beeline towards the bathroom. "Call room service...I want something sweet" she shouted from the other room.

Seth placed an order for champagne and chocolate covered strawberries as he took off his jacket and shirt. "Where'd you go babe?" he chuckled walking towards the bedroom. "I'm in the bathroom..." Chloe giggled.

As Seth took a step towards the bathroom there was a knock at the door. _"Room service!" _the voice called out from the other side. Seth jerked the door open and gladly paid the man holding the delivery tray. He took the tray and closed the door with his foot making his way back to the bathroom to join Chloe.

"Babe...look what I've got...holy shit!" he said placing the tray on the shelf of the hot tub. Seth stripped out of his pants and boxers quickly then hopped into the bubbling hot tub with a very naked Chloe. She dimmed the lights and settled in next to Seth as he poured her a glass of champagne.

"Wait don't drink just yet gorgeous" he smiled stopping Chloe's hand from pulling her glass up to her lips. "Ugh...why not?" she whined. "Because I'm counting down and you've got 15 seconds left till midnight" he chuckled. Chloe glared at him with a smirk on her face as he literally counted the seconds until her birthday.

* * *

Half a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and a few glasses of champagne later, Chloe felt so relaxed as Seth moved his hands up her back and down her shoulders. He traced her collarbones with his fingers kissing down her neck between the valley of her breasts as the warm water and bubbles from the jet streams massaged their bodies.

Chloe moved to sit on the edge of the hot tub as Seth continued to kiss down her torso eventually making his way between her thighs. He rubbed her legs heavily digging his fingertips into her soft flesh making her moan. He peered up at Chloe as he slowly dragged his tongue between her wet folds making her cry out in ecstasy.

Seth pulled her back over the edge of the hot tub allowing Chloe to lean back against the wall as he ravaged her swollen clit with his tongue. She gasped when he pushed two fingers inside her body testing her wetness. While his fingers slid in and out of her tight hole, Chloe reached for the champagne taking a swig from the bottle while Seth engorged himself on her perfect pink center.

She took the bottle and poured champagne down her abdomen letting the luxurious liquid trail down to her mound. Seth pulled his lips away and gave her a devilish smirk. "I thought you'd like another taste" she winked at him putting the bottle down. Seth rose from the hot tub and stood in front of Chloe letting the water drip down his toned muscular body.

Chloe licked her lips and gripped his length pulling him in close. She leaned down as her tongue darted out to tease it's way around Seth's cock before he stopped her. "Not tonight babe…" he whispered pulling her up to her feet. "But Seth…" she started as he placed a finger over her lips. "For me, it's all about you tonight baby" he smiled taking her lips in a heated kiss. He stepped out of the hot tub and gave Chloe his hand to steady herself as she followed him out.

He grabbed Chloe by her hips digging his fingers into her skin as he kissed her running his tongue over her bottom lip pleading for access. She parted her lips tasting hints of herself and champagne on Seth's tongue as he squeezed her ass cheeks lifting her up from the floor. Seth laid Chloe down on the bed as he settled between her thighs and hovering over her body.

"I love you so much birthday girl" he grinned. Chloe smiled up him pushing his two toned locks away from his face, "I love you too" she panted as Seth's fingers slid between her folds plunging into her body once again. She hummed softly against his lips as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Seth quickened the pace of his fingers sliding in and out of Chloe's wetness making her whimper as her toes curled into the sheets of the plush bed. He pulled his hand back and sat up on his knees gripping his cock. He teased Chloe just a bit by spanking her clit with his length. "Please…" she begged staring up at him with lust filled eyes.

Slowly he put the tip in and started to thrust, teasing Chloe more. "Seth" she groaned rocking her hips trying to urge him to fill her. He smiled as he pulled out making her frown only to shove his cock fully inside of Chloe's tight wetness. "Fuck!" she rasped out digging her nails into Seth's back. His thrust were hard and fast driving Chloe up closer to the headboard with each one.

"Dammit!" Seth growled as he pulled out, "Get that ass in the air" he huffed kneeling on the mattress. Chloe rolled over on her stomach and spread her legs as she hiked herself up on her knees. Seth grabbed a handful of her long black hair giving her plump ass a hard spank before thrusting himself back inside.

With one hand clutching her hip and the other wrapped in her hair, Seth pounded Chloe relentlessly. His balls slapping hard against her swollen clit from behind making her quiver. "Oh God! Seth, I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum" she said nearly breathless. "Yeah baby...that's what I want. Give me that cum birthday girl…" he said gritting his teeth as he pounded her from behind.

Her legs started to shake as her abs got tighter and tighter. "S...Seth!" she cried out letting her orgasm wash over her body. The instant he felt her juices coat his cock, Seth exploded emptying his hot creamy load deep inside of Chloe's body. "Ah shit!" he groaned pumping into her a few more times before finally collapsing with her onto the mattress. He rolled over onto his back letting his head crash into the pillows then reached over and pulled Chloe onto his chest.

"Best. Birthday. Ever!" she smiled nuzzling herself into Seth's body as he pulled the covers over them. "Rest well because this was only the first round" he chuckled. "What do you mean?" she grinned looking up at Seth. He cracked his eyelids and smiled at her with a very sinister grin.

"It means you haven't taken all of your birthday licks yet little girl. This was just a precursor, so rest well for now because as soon as we get up that little pussy is all mine…by the way that's another one off the list" he smirked as Chloe nestled back into his chest. "Well at least we started in the hot tub" Chloe giggled. Seth turned the bedside lamp off and kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm counting down again" he whispered as they peacefully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
